


Благословение

by violet_ink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, gen - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_ink/pseuds/violet_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторых не так просто убить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благословение

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю bfcure за бетинг.  
> Посвящается Еноту.

У него не было ни цели, ни представления о том, куда именно он идёт, обгоняя и обходя людей, старавшихся зацепиться за него взглядом, взглянуть в лицо. Они, на мгновение сняв зашоренность, зацикленность на своих нуждах, будто чувствовали, насколько он от них отличается.  
Улицы и переулки сливались в одно нагромождение зданий, не имевших никакой эстетики.

Завернув за угол, Малекит остановился, надвинул то и дело съезжающий капюшон на лицо.  
  
Непривычно чистый, по сравнению с атмосферой Свартальфхейма, воздух чужого мира резал лёгкие, отнюдь не прочищая мысли. А мельтешение людей – расы, чьё существование должно было закончиться, – мешало сосредоточиться.

Он проиграл, но лишь битву, не так ли?  
Унизительный, совершенно не вдохновляющий удар по гордости.  
Но в масштабе всей войны, тянущейся так долго, что, как ему иногда казалось, в памяти ничего не осталось, кроме стычек, своей и чужой крови, едкой пыли Свартальфхейма, было ли это так значительно?  
А если вернуться к боли, не покидавшей его, как самый неотступный страж, то так ли чувствителен его проигрыш?

Новый вздох, резче и глубже предыдущего, едва не отправил Малекита в состояние, подобное бессознательному. Он покачнулся, инстинктивно цепляясь за доступную опору – стену, облицованную известняком.  
Нет, ничто не станет ему препятствием. Он разберёт свои ошибки с холодностью опытного стратега. Найдёт тех своих, кто ещё жив. Восстановит силы и возьмёт реванш.

Малекит позволил себе улыбнуться.

Он выжил в очередной раз.  
Это можно считать благословением.


End file.
